An Innocent Experiment
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: After an unmentionable accident involving clones Xemnas has ordered that all cloning experiments be ended, and Vexen's experiments related to them destroyed. Unfortunately or fortunately when the lab was detroyed they missed one experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Okays I think I've finally broke the writer's block that I've had for the longest time now. Unfortunately for me It's featuring an alternate time line universe for the Organization stories I _have _written. In this story we will take a different look at Ixivio's mostly through the eyes of Zexion and the others.

A/N: I foremost apologize to my readers for the lack of the randomosity in this story compared to it's predecessors. And I would like to apologize for the extreme length of time it took me to freaking get this one chapter eked out in to existence.

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda I do nea own Kingdom Hearts. Only Ixivio belongs to me. Enjoy or Hate- your choice but hey you clicked it. :)

OH! XxX means a change in scenery. THoughts are in italics.

* * *

><p>1: The Academic's Dream<p>

"In the recent light of the Cannibal Clones Incident, I've come to the conclusion that all testing and experiments containing either Zombies or clones be discontinued at once." Xemnas said with cold yellow eyes.

"Superior! This is ludicrous! I'm so close to perfecting my cloning experiment-" Vexen yelled in outrage.

"You will hold your tongue Four. Be glad I am highly adverse to the loss of anyone in our ranks, Or else I'd let Saix have his choppy ways with you. Two and Three will accompany you to your lab to disperse any remaining creatures and Data pertaining to them."

Zexion glanced over at Four who had by this point gone ashen. Four sighed deeply and bowed his head in submission. A state that Zexion had only seen Vexen in _once_ before. And that time I hadn't lasted long either… otherwise they wouldn't be here would they? _What have you got under your sleeve?_

XxX

Vexen glared as Xaldin and Xigbar left his laboratory, the smoke in the room was slowly venting out to where he could sadly glance at the wreckage that was once his lab. Broken glass littered the floor, liquids oozed…

"Vexen?"

The older man glanced up at the seventeen year old who stood in the doorway.

"Have you come to scoff at me as well Six?"

"I only came to offer you some help cleaning the mess the others have created."

"Leave me alone." Vexen said venomously. Zexion slowly walked out of the lab as Vexen kicked the last standing thing, the desk, over in a hollow frustration.

XxX

"Good riddens." Axel said as he tossed his dart at the board. "Like the worlds really need clones."

"I don't know I wouldn't have minded him 'playing operation' on a clone for fun than on us." Demyx yawned as he looked up from his current book, "Storm Front."

"I have to agree on that with you Nine. The first time I ended up in the hospital wing he 'used me for _scientific_ research." Zexion shuddered.

"Um… what kind of scientific research?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"He cut me open to rummage around my insides to point out that we did not have hearts."

"Eee…" Demyx shuddered.

"I don't think I can ever think of Vexen the same again."

"Thank heavens they didn't find you…" Vexen said as he placed his forehead on the faintly glowing glass tube. "Perhaps You will be my greatest experiment ever…"

xXx

"It has been several weeks since we've last heard from Four." Zexion slyly glanced up at the head of the table where Xemnas, Saix and Xigbar were talking over their meal.

"I could go check on him if you'd like Superior…" Saix said quietly.

"He's more than likely attempting to sulk despite the lack of a heart or deep into a project that he doesn't even notice."

"I don't like this silence." Xemnas. "But we shall leave him alone. However do send Six in to check and make sure that he hasn't expired on us."

"Why Six?" Saix frowned.

"Because he's least likely to hurt Six with his weird experimentations and if he were to attempt to try a booby trap, Six should be able to sniff it out.

Zexion stood out side the doors to the basement levels debating whether it was safe to go in or not…. _Maybe I should send an illusion clone in… _

The door opened before Zexion could even move to reveal a rather haggard looking Vexen. He blinked wearily at Zexion, not really seeing the younger nobody.

"Vexen? Are you alright? H- Hey!" Zexion yelled as Vexen collapsed. "Vexen? Vexen!"

It took roughly ten minutes for Zexion to haul Vexen into the lab. The first thing he did was stupidly check for a pulse. After a minute he shook his head and chastised himself. "You'd think I'd remember that one." He grumbled as he put a hand to Vexen's forehead and quickly took it off. Vexen actually had a fever… Which was _BAD._ Vexen never ran even a normal temperature. Zexion scrambled around for a thermometer. 102.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Zexion cursed as he ran to the large walk-in freezer to pull out several icepacks. He raised an eyebrow at the actual _blanket sized _icepack he found when he was looking about. _Apparently this kind of scenario has happened before. _He thought as he ran back to the unconscious Vexen. Zexion packed the icepacks in around Vexen and threw the 'blanket' over him. After making sure the icepacks weren't going to fall away, Zexion ran to turn on the A/C to maximum.

Within no time Zexion was shivering next to Vexen, waiting. _I really should go get help. _Zexion thought as he stared at the older man. Zexion stood up. "I'm going to get help." He said quietly. A frigid hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to jump. He looked back at Vexen wide eyed.

"Don't bring them here." Came out a raspy plea.

"Let me get you some water." Zexion said as he pried Vexen's icy grip off of his wrist.

Vexen watched him from the couch as the younger nobody retrieved the promised drink. He returned and handed it to him, watching to make sure he drank it.

"You don't have to stand over me like that."

"You passed out on me in the hallway. I think that's a good reason to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Right…" Zexion shoved the thermometer into Vexen's mouth. Vexen sighed and pulled it out when it beeped. "99. Happy?"

"Not really. Both of us know that is still a fever when it comes to you."

"I'll be fine."

"Vexen…" Zexion sighed. "You have been down here for weeks. No one really knew you were really alive short of the empty dishes being sent up the dumbwaiter. And even then you haven't really haven't eaten for about a week have you?"

"That's not true I did eat…"

"When?"

"I had some peanuts…. Four days ago for breakfast."

"Vexen…"

"Look I'm very busy right now and I don't have time for these interruptions. Now see look I'm conscious, you can go back topside and spread the news that I'm alive okay?"

"I don't know what you're practically killing yourself over but you need to give up on it soon or you're going to kill yourself Vexen." Zexion snapped as he slammed the door on his way out.

XxX

The next day…

Zexion woke to screaming of epic proportions. He rubbed his eyes as he was trying to decipher the screaming. "You'd think these idiots would go deaf from their own screaming." he grumbled. He lumbered out of bed and headed out of his room to find the screeching culprits.

"God what time is it?" A sleep addled Roxas groaned as he marched out of his room. Zexion raised a brow.

"What?" Roxas glared.

"Oh nothing… I just never pegged you as a purple kind of guy."

"Oh shut up." Roxas growled as they got to the kitchen. "What-" Zexion slammed an hand over Roxas' mouth as he stared wide eyed at Vexen and Xigbar.

"… dare you to even make the assumption that I am incompetent. You Insolent asshole!" Vexen yelled at Xigbar.

"Look geezer you are going on this mission if I have to go while holding my f'''king gun to your senile head!"

"And I told you that I have highly volatile chemicals that I must keep an eye on!"

"ENOUGH." Zexion was forcibly moved aside by Xemnas as he forced his way through the gathered crowd.

"Superior." Both men lowered their gaze to the ground.

"I was just enjoying a nice morning view of our glorious Kingdom Hearts when I was interrupted by none other than you two. Now Four I chose to assign you that mission _myself. _A being of such intellect I figured that you would be perfect with trying to wring some information out of the target in particular. This means that you will need to go to that world and study its culture, and mannerisms so that you do not make an imbecile of yourself. Now go prepare yourself and leave within the hour or _I_ will accompany you." Xemnas said coldly.

Vexen mumbled his affirmative and quickly portaled out of the room.

"I believe the rest of you were busy with something else." Xemnas glared at the rest of them before turning to look at Xigbar.

"I heard Vexen's going to be gone for two weeks." Axel said as he came into the lounge. He was quickly shushed by the others.

"Do you want to participate as one of Xigbar's targets?" Demyx hissed.

"I was just wondering why he was throwing such a fit. Hey Zexion you were the last one to really talk to him what was he up to?"

"He was sick the last time I saw him and that was over two weeks ago."

"Hey guys what's up?" Roxas came in and flopped down on the sofa. "'Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter?' Demyx who in Kingdom Hearts is that?" Roxas asked as he took a good long look at the book Demyx was holding.

"He was a leader that lived a long time ago on my word. I brought it for Zexion to take a look at."

"Demyx…" Zexion sighed and took the book. "I'll read it tomorrow it's my day off."

"So anyways what do you think has the old man's knickers in a knot?" Axel smiled.

xXx

It was quiet that Friday afternoon. Everyone except Xemnas and Zexion were out on duty.. Oh and Namine but she really didn't count. Especially since she was probably up in her tower room drawing yaoi. Zexion sighed as he slowly wandered the halls reading his newly acquired reading material. He was heading for the kitchen… at least that was his planned destination… but he was taking the excruciatingly long route while he was deep into chapter four.

Something flickered by in the corner of his eye irritated he looked up and blinked in shock. There was a child, around five or six sitting on the window ledge looking out at the city. He leaned out in awe.

"Wow…" the child leaned even farther out the window.

"Hey- HEY!" Zexion dropped the book ran to catch the back of the kid's shirt as he almost tumbled out the window. He landed hard on his rear with the kid in his lap who instantly began to cry.

"Shh! You don't want Xemnas to hear you now do you?" Zexion tried to calm the child down. "You're okay right? Now please stop crying…"

"…" The child rubbed at his eyes.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"…" The kid looked up at him with sad green eyes.

Zexion blinked at the kid seeing as he was not getting a response. "My name is Zexion." Zexion said tapping his chest. "You?" He tapped the kids chest.

"Ixivio."

"So you do speak. That's go to know. So Ixivio how did you get into the castle?"

The boy shook his head. "Papa told me to stay put but…" The boy's stomach growled, causing him to blush.

"Aha… It sounds to me like you're hungry. How about I finish interrogating you after we get you something to eat okay?" Zexion grinned.

"'Kay… Um… Zeshion?"

Zexion slightly winced at the lisp. "Yes?"

"What does integrating mean?"

"… Interrogating? It means to ask a person questions."

"Oh…"

xXx

_I wonder if I was ever this shy… _Zexion thought as the boy ate quietly. He studied the child over from his magenta hair color to his lime colored eyes. He seemed so familiar and so… not. _Where did he come from?_

"Is that sandwich good?" Zexion asked, watching as the youngster jumped.

"… I like it."

"Ixivio… Do you know where your father is?"

"… He said he had do something teddyously annoying and that he was very, very sorry that he would be going away for a little while but to eat the yucky food in the mini fridge… and not to leave the backroom…"

"Backroom of where?" Zexion asked as the slightest feeling of dread filled him. _Oh please no…_

"The lab…"

_Shit. I can't believe Vexen created __**another**__ clone. Xemnas will kill him if he finds out… perhaps if I took out the kid then he'll… _Zexion's train of thought derailed. He stared at the child in question who was sitting there, blowing bubbles in his milk with his straw innocently…

_But It's not the child's fault he was born to this… How could Four do this? Does he have to die because of something else that damned his existence…? _

_He doesn't even belong in this world you know… He's unnatural. Vexen will die if he lives…_

_But Who am I to condemn him? I and a bloody __**nobody.**__. I'm not even supposed to exist…_

"Zeshion?" The child broke his train of thought.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Worry lingered in Ixivio's eyes, He must have been put off by Zexion's silence.

"I'm just thinking.. Would you like some ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?" The boy blinked up at him.

_Ah heck… well… as long as he's not killing anybody I guess I can let him live… _

_But… _Zexion shook his head to dispel his other thoughts. "Let's go get you a jacket so that we can go get you some ice cream okay?"

"Okay." The boy followed behind him like a little duckling as they quickly made their way back to Zexion's room where he dug deep into his closet and pulled out his very first cloak. He handed it to the boy and almost chuckled at a errant memory of him in the very same situation… The coat was at least a foot and a half too long, the arms about six inches too far… Zexion rolled up the sleeves… but for the length… then it hit him. He snuck through the bathroom into Five's room carefully pilfered several safety pins. Within five minutes they were ready to go.

XxX

"Look at that sunset."

"It's the same as usual Axel." Roxas said as he nibbled on his ice cream stick before tossing it away.

"Hey you shouldn't do that." Axel chastised him. "Polluting is a terrible habit."

"It was just one stick."

"Hey if you wanted to get rid of it I would have incinerated it for you."

"Axel…"

"Hey isn't that Zexion?" Axel asked as he leaned over the edge to get a better look.

"I think it is. But why is he buying ice cream?"

"Wait… Look! Who is that?"

"I don't know… Let's go find out." Roxas grinned.

"Aright then here we go." Zexion turned around and handed the youngster the ice cream.

"… It's cold!"

"Of course it is silly. That's why it's called _ice_ cream." Zexion smiled.

"Hey there shorty." Zexion jumped a mile as Axel put his hand on his shoulder. "Who's this?" Axel smiled at the child in the smaller cloak.

"I'm Ixivio…" The child blinked up at him.

"Hello Ixivio, This is Roxas, and I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yep… The boy said as he concentrated on his ice cream.

Axel and Roxas rounded on Zexion. "So where did you find him?"

"I found him hanging out a window in the Hall of Empty Melodies."

"What was he doing there?"

"…."

"Zexion…?"

"I think…. He's a cl-" Before Zexion could even finish the word Axel had already summoned his weapons with a chagrined look in his eyes. "Axel wait!" Zexion reached forward to grab Axel's arm. He missed as Axel moved out of reach and the end result was hi grabbing one of the chakra on its sharpened edge.

"Crap…" Zexion hissed as he slowly opened his bleeding hand. Axel's eyes went wide as he stared back and forth between the Clone and Zexion.

"Zeshion!" the child cried as he pushed past Axel to cling to Zexion. "Zeshion You're hurt!"

"I'm okay." Zexion said tightly as the child looked up at him. _Oh kingdom hearts… _he thought as Ixivio took his hand in his own little one's. a green fire sparkled over the child's hands and into Zexion's bleeding one, and with in seconds the wound was sealed shut and the three nobodies were standing there starring at the weakly smiling child.

"_I fixed it." _Ixivio said before fainting, and falling into Roxas' arms.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ah another week, another chapter eked into existence. I've actually a decent pace so far, (Knocks on wood.) Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. -otherwise I'd be rich right?- Anywhoo, I own Ixivio….

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Decide.<p>

Back at the castle in Axel's room…

Zexion and Axel were having a philosophical dispute, While Ixivio was sleeping in Axel's bed. Roxas was sitting in a corner intently listening to his Ipod on Axel's orders.

"This cannot be happening. That geezer really has fallen off his rocker this time." Axel groaned before giving the sleeping child the hairy eye..

"Eight keep your voice down or you'll wake him." Zexion glared at the redhead.

Axel scoffed and glared back at the younger nobody. "At this moment I could care less." Axel snapped. "You have brought this mess into _our_ laps."

"How dare you-"

Axel punched the wall leaving a hole in it. "You do realize that just knowing about this child is a death sentence in itself. I don't even want to think of what Xemnas will do to us -let alone Vexen- when he finds out about him! You're supposed to be the brainiac here! Didn't you think before getting yourself caught in this?"

"I… did think…" Zexion said quietly. "I don't see why this kid has to bear the blame of his predecessors. It's not his fault that Vexen created him. And it's not his fault that Xemnas wants him dead. Hell ,despite that any _normal_ person will call him an abomination, we have almost no right, seeing as we're not supposed to exist anyways. He is only a child."

Axel stared at Zexion long and hard his jaw loosely working as he tried to counter Zexion's reasoning. Zexion lowered his gaze to the floor. It was about ten minutes before Axel spoke again. "Vexen's gone for that two week mission. What are you going to do about the kid until then?"

Zexion lifted his head and stared with wide eyes. "Axel?"

"Look…" Axel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to condemn one of my friends to their death… And I can't even begin to think of killing a young kid… So uh… yeah." Axel said looking out the window to avoid Zexion's gaze. "But we're going to have to keep things on the lie low. Last thing we need is any of the others to find out about him."

"Hey Axel!" a portal opened up and Demyx walked out of it carrying a small chest.

"…" Axel stood there starring wide mouthed at Demyx, Zexion had frozen, and Roxas was currently singing under his breath to what sounded like Switchfoot.

"Look what I found in Atlantis. Isn't it sweet?" Demyx grinned wide.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO USE THE DOOR AND KNOCK ON THE BLOODY THING?" Axel yelled.

Demyx blinked his sea blue eyes in curiosity. He took in his surroundings. "Well since you want to be a jerk about it, no gold for you. Hey Zexion want some gold? I also found this for ya." he nodded to a book on top of the pile.

"That can't be…" Zexion walked over and gently picked up the book.. "Demyx where the hell did you find this?"

"It was sitting on a rock… It looked to have been forgotten there so I figured you might like it. Am I right?"

"Demyx this… I…"

"Hey who's the kid?" Demyx asked as he caught sight of the kid over Zexion's head.

"Demyx… Can you keep a-"

"He looks like an angel… He reminds me of my little brother…" Demyx said from the head of the bed as he brushed the youngster's short hair aside.

"Demyx. Let's go have a quick talk." Axel pulled him away from the kid and into their bathroom. Hushed cursing could soon be heard.

"Zeshion?"

Zexion turned around to see Ixivio sitting up in the bed. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"'m hungry…" the child said quietly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well that is easily fixed. Will you wait here with Roxas while I go find you something good to eat?"

"…" the child nodded.

"Hey I'm going downstairs for a kitchen raid. Do you want anything?" He asked Roxas. Due to the head phones he received no response. Sighing he reached down and pinched the younger nobody. Roxas yelped and glared up at him.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Keep an eye on Ixivio."

"Yeah whatever."

xXx

"NOTHING." the sound of glass followed Xigbar's bellow as Zexion passed Vexen's room. "What the hell is the old geezer up to?" Another sound of something breakable being smashed. Zexion cloaked himself in an invisibility illusion.

"Calm down Two. Getting upset isn't going to get us anywhere in our investigation." Saix's cold voice said in a softer tone.

"Are you sure Six was telling you the truth about Vexen just moping around?" Xigbar growled.

"I've no reason for Six to have been lying to me. After all he fears me almost as much as he despises you Two."

"Hmph. I know he's hiding something."

"Yet we found nothing when we searched the lab earlier today." Saix pointed out.

"I guess you're right…" Xigbar said begrudgingly.

"Let's go report to the Superior." Saix said exiting the room. Zexion flattened himself against the wall and held his breath praying that the Luna Diviner wouldn't find him.

"I still say that he's up to something."

"Oh he most likely is Two. But as you can tell he has left no trace of his current experiments. So either he has memorized all of the information and Data that you and Three destroyed, or he has the information on his person." Saix said to the older man as they walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Zexion.

Zexion breathed a brief sigh of relief before turning and slowly entering Vexen's room. It was a wreck. The bed had been turned over, the mattress and pillows slashed open, the mirrors and picture frames were smashed, Vexen's prized glass figurines littered the floor in a splash of broken shards, his books torn to tatters their pages formed a confetti upon the corner they and their bookcase had occupied… Even the silk curtains had been spared, now were ragged and disheartening… A coldness fell over Zexion as he walked out of the Academic's room and continued for the kitchen…

There will be bloodshed one he sees THAT mess…

Zexion thought at he continued walking.

XxX

"Hey Zexion." Luxord waved from a card table where he, Marluxia, and Xaldin were currently playing a round of blackjack. "Feeling lucky?"

"Sorry Luxord, I've a study session with Roxas tonight. Xemnas is on my case for making sure that he and Demyx are at a passable level of academics."

"Whatever bookworm. Just pass us some beers will ya?"

Zexion handed over the requested drinks and scanned over the refrigerator…

xXx

Roxas and Ixivio were in the middle of playing a round of Soul Calibur 4 when Zexion returned with a plate of sandwiches.

"Now what you do is- hey! How the hell did you- What kind of freaky move- Are you sure you never played any video games before?" Roxas stared as the child's character taunted it's pwnd rival.

Ixivio blinked blankly at Roxas. "Did I do something wrong?" the child's lower lip quivered.

Zexion whacked Roxas in the head. "Idiot." Roxas glared up at Zexion rubbing his head. "You did nothing wrong, Roxas is just a little shocked that you bested him in his favorite game." Zexion said while nudging Roxas with his foot.

"Uh… Yeah you were freaking awesome!" Roxas said with a grin before getting hit again."

"Watch your language Thirteen." Zexion said as he set the food in front of the small child.

"Ooh can I have one of those?" Roxas said with wide eyes as he stared at the turkey sandwiches.

"Alright then we're back." Axel and Demyx came back into the room. "… Where did the food come from?"

"The kitchen." Roxas mumbled through his food.

"Hey Axel, Demyx may I have a word?"

"Sure what's up?" Demyx asked as they moved to the other corner of the room.

"When I went downstairs to fetch the food, I came across Xigbar and Saix."

"Okay…"

"They were in Vexen's room. Searching for any clues to Vexen's current experiment." The three shared a quick pale glance towards Ixivio.

"Shit. Shit. I knew it." Axel growled under his breath. "We are so fucking screwed."

"Did they find anything?" Demyx asked quietly.

Zexion shook his head. "Four was smart enough not to leave any evidence."

"That's good news… But who knows what those two are going to do now…" Demyx pursed his lips as he glanced at the child.

"I was going to take him to my room but I'm afraid that they suspect that I might be hiding something for Four."

"Which means you're next on their list."

"Most unfortunately." Zexion sighed.

"Hm… He could stay with Axel." Demyx blurted as the idea hit him.

"Yeah.. Wait what?" Axel did a double take.

"Everyone knows that you hate Vexen with an utmost passion. So with little reasoning you _should _be the last person that they'd find helping Vexen."

"He has a point. Especially considering you go out of your way to annoy him." Zexion agreed with Demyx. "It should take those idiot's a while to search the lab and the library. And trust me, they touch my room they'll regret it." Zexion grinned.

"But wait a minute," Axel frowned. "What if they send me out on a mission?"

"Then one of us will take over. We just have to outwit Two and Six until Four comes back."

"Come on Axel it shouldn't be that hard right?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Oh and the book Demyx found was the Shepherd's Journal. Milo shoulda held onto that thing better…. XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay it's been very hetic the last few weeks... Anyway I have to apollogize for the shortness of this chapter. I wasn't able to write anything beyond the ending point in this chapter, however I havestarted working on the next chapter and I do plan to make that one longer. 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts. BUT IXIVIO IS MINE! as well as the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Bedtime Hayhem<p>

Axel was slowly losing his temper. The cause… The rambunctious child currently bouncing on his bed.

"Now come on kid it's time for bed." Axel said curtly as he stood at the edge of the bed.

"But I'm not tired!" Ixivio protested. "Daddy always tells me a story…"

"…" _You have got to be kidding me. Vexen telling stories…? _Axel sighed and covered his eyes. "If I find something to read to you will you go to sleep?"

"Mhm." the kid nodded as he sat on the bed finally.

Axel sighed and glanced over at his bookcase and immediately blushed. _Great. He'll go to sleep ONLY if he is read a story, and all I own are steamy romances and XXX books… _He glanced over to the bathroom door where music was softly drifting through. Axel went through the bathroom. And knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Hey Axel.. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you awake." Demyx apologized.

"No it's not that… Look do you have anything that I could read to the kid?"

Demyx snickered.

"It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about the kind of stuff you read."

"Do you have something or not?" Axel growled.

"Here. Treasure Planet should tide him over." Demyx sighed as he pointed at his book case.

"Thanks Dem." Axel grabbed the book and went back into his room to find Ixivio in the bathroom playing in the toiletries. His hair was now spiked in various directions, with more of the gel coating his hands and his shirt, toothpaste all around his mouth, and was doused in Demyx's cologne. Axel stared wide mouthed at the child who giggled as he noticed Axel.

"Having fun are we?" Axel crossed his arms.

Ixivio nodded as he grinned. "You want some?" He held up the open tube of tooth paste.

"Sorry but I already brushed my teeth."

"Brushed your teeth? But… you're teeth aren't hairy…."

Axel grinned and he heard a snicker come from the other room. "Nah… See this is what you do with this stuff." Axel reached into the sink cupboard and pulled out a new toothbrush and his own beat up one. He showed Ixivio the reasonable amount of toothpaste to put on to it and how to brush.

"My teeth feel… funny…" Ixivio ran his tongue over his teeth.

"They're clean silly." Axel said as he began to fill the tub. "Now we need to clean the rest of you…"

The child's eyes grew wide and he bolted out of the bathroom and into Demyx's room. Axel sighed and followed at a slower pace. Demyx sat on the edge of his bed with a raised brow.

"You need to take a bath kid."

"No!" came the muffled reply. Demyx pointed downward.

"Please come out from under there… You really can't go to bed with all of that junk in your hair… You'd stick to the pillow!" Axel said as he got on his hands and knees to peer into the shadows under the bed.

"I don't want a bath!" green eyes glared from the darkness to meet his own.

"You don't really mean it…"

"NO BATH."

"If you don't come out from under there the bath will come to you." Demyx said innocently from above.

"Nuh Uh."

"Want a bet?" Demyx said quietly as water trickled in from the bathroom. Axel noticed and quickly vacated the floor to stand in what he thought was a sheltered corner of the room. The water soon met the child under the bed who squeaked in shock and scrambled over cling to Axel.

"Don't let it get me!" He cried as it crept closer. "I don't wanna be cold!"

"Cold? But the water is warm." Demyx smiled as it formed into a water clone and held it's hands out to the child. "See it just wants a hug."

"But water is always cold…" the youngster poked the water clone. His eyes widened even more as he discovered that the water clone was warm.

"Now give it a hug…"

"No…" The child shook his head… "I still don't like water…."

Demyx sighed before motioning for the clone to hug the child. Both Axel and Ixivio screeched as they were quickly doused.

"There. You're clean."

"…. But I like dirt…."

"C-cold…" Axel glared at Demyx. Demyx shrugged as he held up the forgotten book. Ixivio's eye grew wide. "Yay! A story!"

"Yup. Now go get dried off and I'll let you two borrow it."

"Yay!" the kid was gone before Axel could blink.

"Hey! You need something to wear!"

Demyx sighed as he heard treasure planet begin to retell itself for the third time. He quietly snuck through the bathroom and peeked into Axel's room to find Axel passed out with Ixivio curled up next to him. Demyx smiled and crept across the room, closed the story book and grabbed a throw at the edge of Axel's bed tossing it over them.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone that has read this sp far. Thankyou for giving the encouragment to continue this story :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then after a long over fighting session with my writing muse, I have finally mangaed to write chapter four! Yays!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just Ixivio is mine. Thanks and read on!

Oh... just in case they're still there... *-* are thoughts... I haven't figured out how to get Italics on deviantart...

Oh and All of the single and grouped X's are scene breaks. Sorry for not explaining sooner...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Child's Attention Span...<strong>

x

Axel woke to the sound of clicking. He sat up to find Zexion and Demyx sitting at the foot of his bed snickering as Zexion was taking pictures. "H-Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, the cuteness factor was just calling me…" Zexion grinned.

"You know the kid kind of reminds me of a little Axel." Demyx was stroking Ixivio's hair.

"He does not look anything like me."

"True, the child's hair is too pink compared to your intense red." Zexion pointed out.

"Maybe Vexen combined Axel's DNA with Marluxia's?"

"Oh god NO! NOOOOOO!" Axel screamed trying to get the horrible thought out of his head.

"That 'urts…" a young groggy voice groaned. The three looked down at the child who was currently rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry kid. Axel's just having a tizzy." Demyx tussled Ixivio's hair. "Come on Axel stop with the melodrama."

"Axel What's wrong?" Roxas ran in. "Axel?"

"Roxas just ignore him, he'll be fine soon enough." Demyx sighed.

"It's time for breakfast…."

"Food?" Ixivio's eyes lit up. The collected nobodies all glanced at him. They turned away and formed a huddle.

"We cannot take him downstairs." Zexion hissed

"That's a duh." Axel hit Zexion in the back of the head.

"Do you think we could leave him alone up here?" Demyx suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Remember what happened last night?" Axel glared at Demyx.

"What happened last night?" Zexion inquired while rubbing his head.

"That's beside the point." Axel turned his glare to Zexion. "I've got an idea. Now Roxas… Roxas?" Axel blinked at the spot that Roxas had been occupying only to find him coming out of a portal.

"Here you go. Just draw on these and we'll bring you back some breakfast okay?" Roxas smiled at the kid as he handed over the crayons. "Now come on guys, before Saix and Xigbar come looking for us." Roxas pulled Axel out of the room.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Zexion frowned as he followed the others out of the room.

XxX

At the breakfast table...

"Hey there Six…" Xigbar said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Anything new happen to you lately?"

Zexion choked on his orange juice before he glared at Xigbar. "Two." Zexion said in a frigid tone. "Remove you hand. Now."

"Hey easy there I'm just trying to make small talk with you… You could be a little more courteous."

"Two unless you want me to do something that you'll regret, you will leave me alone."

"Ah well here." Xigbar tossed a large stack of files on the table next to Zexion. "Xenmas want's you to go over these file. They're accounts of other pathways through the darkness that will give us an insight into other worlds.` Xemnas wants to know which one's are worth looking into. Enjoy bookworm."

"Axel. Here you go. Kitchen duty." Xigbar tossed the envelope into Axel's oatmeal.

"Are you nuts? I don't want to die!" Demyx protested. "Axel is a horrible cook."

"It isn't in our kitchen Nine so quit panicking." Xigbar said as he set down to his empty plate. "Have fun Eight. It's a three day mission."

"Oh goody…" Axel muttered.

"Nine you will be going to Alantica to search for heartless. Thirteen you can have the day off."

"Sweet!" Roxas cheered. The other three glared at him, and he remembered their special… charge.

"Say Xigbar where's Saix?" Luxord slapped the older nobody on the back. "Isn't he the one who barks the orders around here?"

"Unfortunately Seven has come down with a cold."

"Keep a close eye on him Thirteen." Zexion said as Axel ran back and forth as he tried to pack.

"I will be fine okay?" I'm not that irresponsible…" Roxas tried to reassure him.

"… Unfortunately, I'm inclined to disagree with that."

"Look just get him out of the castle today." Axel said as he grabbed more socks.

"Okay…"

"No! You shouldn't listen to Eight!" Zexion snapped. "And second of all you're not going to require all of that junk."

"Zexion." Axel hissed in his ear. "I highly doubt that Saix is sick in bed and I wouldn't put it past him to try to search everyone's rooms while we are busy and gone."

"And just where exactly do you suggest he take the boy?"

"Here Roxas." Axel tossed the kid some munny. "Go take the kid clothes shopping."

"Aw… Come on why me?" Roxas groaned. "If I get him anything that Vexen will kill me for, I'll blame it on you."

"Good now get."

"Fine… Hey Ixivio, How about we go find you some new clothes to wear? If you be good we can go for ice cream afterward. What do you say?"

"Yay!" Ixivio ran for Axel's closet.

X

At the same second outside in the hallway Xigbar heard a very audible "Yay!".

x

The door slammed open roughly ten seconds later to reveal a frowning Xigbar.

"Hello Two. Can we help you with something?" Zexion glared at him.

"I could have sworn…"

"Xigbar…If you have nothing to say then I suggest you leave."

"Hmph. Stop corrupting the kid and get to work." Xigbar grunted as he eyed the room one last time and shut the door behind him.

Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "That was close." he breathed as Ixivio stepped out of the closet with his cloak on.

Zexion cleared his throat. "I think you should go out today Thirteen… just to keep out of their way. I would suggest Traverse Town. It's reasonably safe… Just hide your cloaks when you get there or you will be spotted."

"Right. Come on Ixi." Roxas said taking the kids hand and walking into the portal.

XxX

"Wow!" the kid said in awe as they entered the world via a back alley. He darted off almost as soon as Roxas had taken off his cloak.

"Wait!" Roxas yelled as he ran after the boy. He caught up with him in the café in the first district, as the boy was gazing over the menu. "I'm hungry…"

"But you just ate not too long ago…"

"But…." The kid stared up at Roxas with pleading eyes.

"Hm…. Axel didn't give much munny. And you really do need some clothes…"

"But… I'm hungry…."

x

Roxas stared at the small bag of clothing he and Ixivio had been able to afford after the crepes. He was quite surprised how ravenous the younger kid had been, he had had two crepes to each of Roxas' one… and Roxas had eaten four.

"Hey Roxas look!" Ixivio pointed towards a large window. It was filled with toys of all sorts. "I want that one!" He pointed to a teddy bear. "Can we get him please?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have anymore munny…" Roxas hook his head.

"But…."

"Don't start that again. No munny means no toys."

"But couldn't we get the money?"

"….." Roxas stared blankly at the kid. _I suppose if I could find some heartless…._ He thought at he pulled Ixivio towards the first district. He glanced around the glanced around the square until his eyes lit up on a bench.

"Now." Roxas said as he led the child over to the bench. "I want you to stay _here. _Right here on this bench and you are not to talk to anyone or anything. Don't move." Roxas said before taking off through the third district door.

Oh there were heartless alright, hordes of them. It took Roxas an hour to finally kill enough of them off to make his way out of the third district. He groaned as he made his way back to the bench only to find it empty.

"…. Ixivio?"

XxX

Approximately thirty minutes prior….

Ixivio was bored. Very bored… until he saw a butterfly flitter by. Entranced by the fluttering creature and wanting a closer look he jumped after the creature and chased it out of the first district and into the second…

xXx

Back the present…

"Kid?" Roxas yelled as he ran through the first district. "Ixivio! Where are you?" He flung the doors to the second district wide and ran in.

Ixivio had long since given up chasing the butterfly, and was playing in a fountain, when he heard a small yelp. A rather large rat was attacking a puppy… After kicking the rat and chasing it off, he was petting the puppy when Roxas flew by in a panic, screeching his name.

"Roxy?" he stood up with the puppy in his arms.

Roxas stopped dead and turned around. "What happened to stay on the bench?" he demanded as he stomped back to the child.

"I was on the bench… but I gots bored…. And then there was this pretty…flying thing…"

"You should have stayed where you were. You could have gotten hurt. Or lost. And Kingdom Hearts only knows if I would have been able to find you before Zexion or worse _Vexen_ found out you were missing."

"I'm sorry…" Ixivio sniffed as he began to cry.

"Look… I'm not trying upset you." Roxas knelt down to look him in the eyes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt… It's not fun." The puppy yipped and licked his face. "Hey…" Roxas wiped the slobber off. "Where did you come from?"

"I found him."

"He must live around here." Roxas said as he checked the tag on the puppy's collar. "Lets go take him home okay?"

The owners weren't home but the puppy's parents were… as well as ninety eight other puppies that swarmed over the two of them, yipping for attention. The dogs nosed a small pouch into Roxas hand as they slowly made their way out of the Dalmatians house and back into the second district.

Roxas glanced at his watch. "If we hurry we can go get you that teddy bear what do you say?"

"Yay!"

XxXxX

Late that night Zexion finally finished going through the list of portals with a yawn. It was roughly around midnight when he ventured out of his room, teleporting to Roxas's room. Both Roxas and the boy were passed out, Roxas was curled up in the floor next to a chair that he must have fallen out of, and Ixivio was hanging half out of the bed. Zexion righted the child who didn't stir, and stole a pillow and blanket for Roxas who also slept like a rock…. Zexion smiled and portaled out of the room.

TBC

* * *

><p>I'd just like to apologize to my readers for the lateness of this chapter. It has been a ratherr hetic past few weeks. Many thanks to Darkened Eternity, Electrolisys, Taora, and Winter-Grown-Lily, for favwatching this story. The next chapter will probably not be finished before the holidays... but if I can I will try to have another chapter out before next year.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I don't Own kingdom Hearts. But Ixivio is mine. Period.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I wanted it to be longer but... Oh well. At least I'm working on chapter six already

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Ravager<p>

Roughly 3:42 a.m….

Roxas woke to a loud crash that resonated throughout the hall. He sat up to find Ixivio missing from his bed. He jumped when a small hand touched his. He looked down to find Ixivio under the bed. "What was that?" the child whispered.

"I'm not sure… I'm going to find out. Stay here okay?" Roxas said as stood up and made his way to the door as several smaller thuds shook the floor under his feet. He opened the door and slowly made his way into the hallway and headed towards the sound of the commotion which seemed to be coming from Axel's room. A hand grabbed him and pulled him against the wall as a very familiar claymore exploded out of the wall he had been walking next to. Another slapped over his mouth.

"Quiet Thirteen. Six is in his berserker mode." Zexion hissed into his ear.

"Don't tell me he-"

"I wouldn't want to be him when Eight returns… But it seems that he's also destroying Nine's room as well."

"Where's Demyx?" Roxas whispered as Zexion pulled him into his room.

"He's in the Hall."

"So he doesn't know?"

"I think he does… I saw him with several rather large bags as he was heading over there."

"They're looking for him… Aren't they?"

Zexion looked over at the younger nobody. Roxas was biting his lip as he glanced over at the door that separated them from Saix's reign of destruction. "Where did you leave the child Roxas?"

"He's hiding in my room."

"I'm not sure how long we can keep him a secret from those two…"

"Couldn't you put an illusion around him to keep him from their sight?"

"Only if the rest of you want to have trouble finding him yourselves. Also there's no guarantee that my illusion will hold if I have to leave the castle." Zexion cringed at the sound of yet another loud crash. "I would suggest you should return to your room Thirteen. I'm going to find Nine and see how's he doing."

"Right." Roxas nodded and cautiously headed out in to the hall.

Zexion sighed as the younger nobody exited, dust from the demolition filtered in to his room. _This is getting ridiculous… _He walked across the hall to find Axel's room completely destroyed, the floor littered with the remnants of the entire room. Nothing was recognizable. It was easily ten times worse than Vexen's room. He stepped through the large hole in the wall to notice that the wall dividing Axel's and Demyx's room was gone. The damage that was done to Axel's room was mirrored in Demyx's. Saix stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily, his eyes glowing a sinister yellow.

"Seven." Zexion said as he stepped into the room.

Saix growled at him. "Where is it?" he snarled.

"Where is what Seven?"

"I know that bastard created another clone!"

"And do you have proof? Or are you just making assumptions?" Zexion asked coolly.

Saix growled as he moved closer to Zexion. "I know he created a clone. And I know you're covering for him. You would do anything for Vexen…" Saix leaned over to glare straight into Zexion's eyes.

"So you're making assumptions then…" Zexion sighed. "I think you need to reevaluate your accusations."

"Where are you hiding it?" Saix grabbed his shirt.

"Unhand me Seven. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

"TELL ME!" Saix roared as he slammed Zexion against the wall…

xXx

Demyx sighed and dismissed his sitar. It was hopeless to think that he could ignore the sounds of chaos coming from his and Axel's rooms. _I wonder if he's anywhere near done destroying our rooms… _Demyx thought as he slowly made his way through the Hall and up to stare at the hole in Axel's wall. Demyx shrugged and stepped through, making his way over to the bathroom door, only to have it fall in on him as soon as he turned the knob.

A cursed emitted from the ruins of the sink as Zexion turned to glare at him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He hissed.

"You have to have a heart for that to happen remember?" Demyx remarked as He frowned at Zexion.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm improvising with your common household chemicals to create a unstable highly flammable concoction. Hold this will you?" Zexion said as he handed him a string and walked into Demyx's room. He quickly returned and lit the string on fire.

"Zexion… What are-" Demyx was toned out by a rather loud boom as the homemade bomb went off.

When Demyx's ears stopped ringing slowly made his way into his room to find a nice sizable gaping hole in the outer wall, from which the light from kingdom hearts shone into the falling ash and debris.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Xemnas asked as he appeared in Demyx's doorway.

"I believe Saix happened in here Superior." Zexion said as he appeared in the doorway behind Xemnas. Demyx glanced back into the bathroom to find him missing. "I'm not sure why but if I had to theorize as to why Saix went into his berserker mode I'd have to blame it on the fact that Kingdom Hearts is out tonight sir."

"Tell me something I don't know." Xemnas rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps Saix was drinking again?" Demyx suggested.

"Look I don't care right now… Nine you will clean this mess tomorrow, Two it appears that Seven has gone into his feral mode and will be gone for several days. You get Mission priorities, I am going back to bed and I will personally gut anyone that dares to bother me. Or worse I'll turn you into a dusk.." Xemnas growled as he stepped out of the room muttering under his breath.

"Alright people go on. There's nothing to see here, Go back to bed or I'll send you on your assignments now." Xigbar shooed the other members off, though he never took his eyes off of Zexion and Demyx.

"Come on Nine you can crash in my room. Zexion said with a glare at Xigbar.

"Can I have the bed?" Demyx asked pleadingly.

TBC

* * *

><p>Many thanks to all of the people who have reviewed, faved or are watching this story. ^.^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. GOT IT MEMORIZED? Good. Just the plot and Ixivio. He's Mine!

Again a kinda short chapter but hey at least I am working on the next one.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Closet<p>

4:02 a.m.

"Thanks."

Zexion looked up hazily over his lexicon. "For what?"

"For letting me stay here…" Demyx said as he looked for a place to set his duffel bag down.

"Nine it is only reasonable that I let you stay somewhere relatively safe." Zexion said quietly. Demyx frowned as his eyes caught the faintest ripple over Zexion.

"Zexion?"

"Yes Nine?"

"Would you drop the illusion?" Zexion stiffened at Demyx's request.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Zexion began to cough. He covered his mouth only to pull it away to notice blood covering his fingers. He dropped the illusion as he stared at his hand.

"Shit Zexion." Demyx said as he stared at Zexion's battered face. "How the hell did you… Oh tell me you didn't get in his way…"

"They are bandages in my closet…"Zexion pointed feebly.

Demyx nodded and quickly opened the closet door to scream a voiceless scream. For in the closet floor, staring blankly into space was none other that Saix. He slammed the door shut and turned to gape at Zexion. "Wha… Wha… How… Why is-"

"Demyx the bandages, and toss me a potion out of my medicine cabinet."

"What the hell is-"

"Demyx remember what the superior sad about making anymore noise…" Zexion said through clenched teeth. "Now get me the damnable potion."

Demyx took a deep breath and quickly grabbed the first aid kit and hurried into the bathroom for the potion. Zexion was lying propped up on his bed when Demyx reentered the room. "Why is that monster in your closet?"

"I always keep Fidelio in there. He guards my stuff."

"Not the heartless I meant-"

"It's just temporary." Zexion said as he popped the cap off of the potion and swallowed it with a grimace. "God I hate that stuff."

"I think you really need a healer."

"I'll be fine…" Zexion grunted as the sting from the other

"I doubt that…" Demyx said as he dabbed at the blood that was running down the side of Zexion's face. "Does this hurt?" He jabbed Zexion in the chest.

Zexion bit his lip to keep from screaming. "I don't think… a yes would suffice…" Zexion muttered.

A portal opened in the corner of the room to reveal Roxas and Ixivio. Ixivio dived for the covers and was under them before Zexion could say "Ow."

"Sorry… Roxas smiled weakly. "Ixivio is afraid to sleep and I'm afraid of Xigbar and Saix trying to take me out…"

"Roxas, You are Xemnas' version of the golden goose. If they were to hurt you he'd kill them. " Demyx said bitterly as he poked and prodded Zexion.

"Kingdom Hearts, What happened to you Zexion? You look like you took on the Twilight Thorn." Roxas said wide eyed as he finally noticed his state.

"Thanks…" Zexion glared. "Will you stop that?" He growled at Demyx.

Demyx pulled away. "Look I think you have a broken rib."

"Hm?" the blankets rose up until Ixivio peered out. "Zesshion's hurt?"

"I'm all right! What do I have to do to prove it to you guys?" Zexion hissed.

"But you are hurt. You have internal bleeding around your hart, three broken ribs, one of which has punctured you lung.. another your liver…"

The three stared at the boy who's eyes were glowing an eerie green. "Zexion… how does he know all of that?" Demyx whispered.

"Zesshion?" Ixivio carefully laid his hand on Zexion. A soft green energy flowed swiftly into Zexion. "I'll fix you…"

"But…Argh!" Zexion groaned loudly as his bones began to reset themselves fiercely. Demyx clamped a hand over Zexion's mouth in fear of Xemnas. He instantly regretted it as Zexion bit his hand just before both Zexion and the child fell unconscious on the bed. Demyx stared at the bruises on Zexion's face blankly, The bruises looked about a week old and faded. Demyx turned to stare at Roxas.

"He-"

"Can heal? Yeah. It's the reason why the kid was unconscious when you first saw him… An that was only something minor…" Roxas said as Demyx checked the kid over. "He doesn't look so good."

"That was a rather major healing the boy just performed on Zexion…" Demyx said as he laid a hand on the boy's head. "He's running a fever. Hand me a washcloth out of the closet Roxas."

"Right." Roxas walked over and opened the closet to find a drooling Saix gazing blankly upwards at him….

Demyx turned when he heard the thud. Roxas had passed out and was lying eagle sprawled on the floor in front of the drooling Saix. "Oh…right… I forgot about him…" Demyx quickly removed Roxas from in front of the closet and cautiously retrieved a washcloth from next to Saix's head. He closed the door quietly and locked it.

""Freaking boogieman in the damned closet." Demyx shuddered and wet the cloth and place it on the child's head.

X

4:25 a.m.

Roxas woke up with a start as Demyx shook him awake. His eyes flickered to the closet and back to Demyx's ocean blue eyes. "What happened…?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember you telling me to get something out of the closet… Demyx tell me I didn't see what I think I saw…"

"I would but that would be a lie."

"Why is _he _in _Zexion's _closet?" Roxas hissed.

"That is the million munny question. The answer of which I do not know. Only Zexion knows why but I'm not going to wake him up to inquire, and neither are you. Now I suggest you get some sleep."

"I will. Just not in here. Not with that monster in the closet." Roxas said opening a portal to his own room. "Good night Demyx."

* * *

><p>I had fun writing this chapter and now I've got to go work on the next one so that we can find out WHY Saix is in the Closet and just what are we going to do with him?<p>

Many thanks to my readers and Especially thanks to the ones that have reviewed, Faved, Or Alerted on this story. ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I owe you all an appology for taking so damned long to fianlly make some progress with this story but her it is! the long awaited chapter 7!

I don't own kingdom hearts! Just Ixivio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fever<p>

Zexion woke to the smell of food. He blinked wearily up at a smiling Demyx holding said food..

"Wakey wakey eggs and Bakey."

"Argh… did you really have to go there?" Zexion grumbled as he sat up in the in the bead, his hand coming in contact with Ixivio who was curled up next to him. He glanced at the child for a second before the memories of the previous night hit him. His eyes widened and his hands flew to his chest as he searched for his injuries.

"He healed you last night." Demyx said as he sat down. "Right…" Zexion said as he began to eat.

"It took a lot out of the kid." Demyx reached over and checked his forehead. "He's still running a fever."

"This is good…" Zexion said as he nibbled on his pancakes. "Who was cooking today?"

"Believe it or not but Xemnas was cooking today because everyone else was already gone on missions of looking for Saix."

Zexion froze mid-bite. He stared at his fork before taking a very cautious sniff.

Demyx burst out laughing. "Oh come on! If Xemnas really wanted to poison us I'm sure that I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you."

"I suppose…" Zexion shrugged and continued to finish his food.

Demyx watched him eat for several minutes before shaking his head ferociously. "Well… I got some major cleaning to do. Um… I would try to stay in here today if I were you… I told Xemnas you were sick."

"So that's what you told him to get you to bring us some food." Zexion noted. "Very well. I was going to look into some things anyways…" Demyx cast a curious glance back at him..

"Don't worry I won't leave my room. Just make sure you bring me lunch or Xemnas might get suspicious."

"Can do." Demyx said as he left the room. Zexion sighed and set his plate aside and walked over to his dresser which was now in front of his closet and opened his first-aid kit.

He sighed as he began to set up shop next to the bed. He first took Ixivio's temperature wincing slightly at the 102.7 that blipped on the gauge. He wet a washcloth before he pulled out a syringe and drew some blood. He walked over to his desk and sighed as he flipped open his laptop. He deftly placed some of the blood on to a slide and slipped it under the lens of his microscope. _What secrets are you hiding Vexen…? What made this one so special?_

Zexion worked effortlessly as he noted that there was something off about the boys blood. It was infected with a virus of some sort… "What the hell is that?" He frowned as he searched through a medical text.

Meanwhile Demyx had been working for the better part of the morning, decided to take a break and wandered down towards the kitchen when he heard Xemnas yell in the room ahead of him. "You Idiot!"

"Look I've looked everywhere. I can't find him anywhere." Xigbar sounded annoyed. "I wouldn't put it past Nine or Six to have done something with Seven Superior."

"They wouldn't dare."

"They might if they're covering for Four sir."

"Speaking of Four, have Five and Ten returned with him yet?"

"They should be back within the hour."

"Good. When they-" Demyx turned tail and headed back the way he came as they walked out of earshot.

"Damn it all! I know that I have seen this virus before! But where…? "'

"Zexion!" Demyx burst into the room and quickly shut the door behind him.

_I'm beginning to see why Eight yells at him for not knocking… _"Hello nine." He said sourly as he looked up from his book.

"I heard Xemnas and Xigbar talking about dragging Vexen back!"

"What? Why?" Zexion raised a brow.

"I think Xemnas is going to interrogate him about…" Demyx's eyes trailed towards Ixivio.

"… That isn't a good thing."

"Has he woken at all yet?"

"No the child seems to be in a slight coma… worse his fever has gotten worse."

"Poor kid." Demyx said as he re-soaked the washcloth. "Zexion… where did this come from?" Demyx frowned as he held up the boy's left hand. There was a scar there. With a frown Zexion walked over from his desk to stare at it. He frown and looked at his own palm and back. He gently pulled the boy's other hand out from under the coverlet to reveal yet another scar… Ones that Zexion _should _of had on _his_ own hands…

"Zexion?"

"It's not possible…" Zexion whispered as he pulled the coverlet off of the boy and peeled up his shirt. Deep blackish purple bruises covered Ixivio's chest.

Demyx stiffened at the sight of them. "Zexion-"

"Quick Demyx go fetch me one of those elixirs that is in the medicine cabinet." Zexion said as he carefully checked for the injuries he highly suspected were there. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He cursed. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Zexion… Aren't-" Demyx started as he returned with the demanded elixir.

"Yes to whatever you're thinking. Those are the injuries Saix incurred on me before he healed me yesterday. And I believe that this is the result from him overusing his powers. They must have fluxed and backlashed my injuries onto him. This is the cause of his fever. His fever has been persistent is because his body is trying to heal itself but is unable to because his magic is depleted by his regenerative powers trying to heal himself. Causing him more harm than good."

Demyx blinked as Zexion poured the elixir over the boy. "So.. Will he be okay?"

"… I'm not exactly sure… That should help his power to restore to a point and degree but like I said…"

"His powers will drain as it tries to repair itself-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Zexion was interrupted as Axel's voice roared outside his door. Zexion sighed and cast an illusion over Ixivio. He and Demyx walked over to see Axel standing in the ruins of his room.

"Hello Eight." Zexion said as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorframe. "I see you've noticed what Seven did to your room."

"Saix… did this…?" Axel said in a flat tone as he glared at the ruins of what happened to once have been his favorite chair.

"Um… Axel… He kinda went y'know into berserker mode while he must have been searching for something…" Demyx said quietly not liking how Axel kept glaring around the room. He reached out to put a hand on Axel's shoulder in a minor attempt to calm him down only to pull his hand back as Axel turned his glare on him.

"Seven has gone missing ever since he blew a hole in Nine's wall."

"Damn…" Axel seem slightly disappointed at the news.

"Welcome back Eight, you need to finish making your report. And Six you seem to be feeling better." Xigbar commented with a smirk. "I need your report from the other day by tonight. It seems Seven isn't on any of the well known worlds so you need to finish that so I can start marking out possible locations he might be. Now I'm off to help interrogate number Four."

The other three glared at Xigbar as the older nobody hummed merrily as he trotted down the hall.

"He's too smug…. I don't like it." Zexion shook his head as he retreated to his room….

_In Vexen's Interrogation…_

"_Hello Four." Xemnas said as he sat down in front of the old man. "Do you know why I've called you here?"_

_Vexen glared at Xemnas. "Judging with how annoyed you look I'm going to say that you've found out about my new Experiment…" _

"_So you did create another clone… So I take you finally mastered the process."_

"_What do you mean mastered the process?"_

"_Well considering the fact that no one has bee attacked by swarms of cannibals nor Zombies I would say you succeeded."_

"_Oh goody. So what have you done with him?" Vexen asked his spirits mildly lifted. _

"_I suspect that it is running loose in the castle if It isn't being hidden by someone. I would prefer it to be captured as soon as possible. I'm willing to lift your punishment if you help us find and destroy the clone you have created."_

_Vexen's face took on a contemplative look. It took him forever to weigh his options, before he finally sighed, "Fine… I'll help you…"_

* * *

><p>Okay I can safely say that I left a couple unaswered question in this chapter and I will answe the in due time. Now as for the Vexen interrogation... Even I am sitting here think WTF Vexen? Oh well... Thanks for reading this chapter. <p> 


	8. Chapter 8

So for taking so long... I hurt my hands... But here's chapter 8

I don't own kingdom hearts! Just Ixivio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Vexen's Laboratory<p>

Zexion Grumbled under his breath as he entered the room and went back to his computer and stared at the virus on display on the screen… Why did it look so familiar? He stared at the dark virus that tightly hugged the blood cells. _Its like the virus is trying to take over and convert his cells into darkness… Darkness…? _

Demyx was quietly tuning his sitar in the corner when Zexion cursed and harshly stood up from his chair.

"It can't fucking be possible." Zexion growled as he threw all of the blood samples into the trash and then lit a match.

"Zexion?" Demyx frowned and walked over. He summoned a ball of water. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't put that out until everything in that can- no that _can_ is ash." Zexion said as he grabbed his cloak. "And don't leave this room unless you have to escape. Don't let anybody into this room either. Understood?"

"Complete lock down once you exit? Whatever…" Demyx went back to tuning his sitar.

"I mean it… Do whatever you have to to keep people out of here." Zexion said as he shut the door behind him.

About twenty minutes later…

There was a weak cough that brought Demyx out of his reverie. He looked up to find Ixivio trying to sit up on the bed. "Whoa easy there." Demyx said as he quickly made it over to the kid.

Ixivio blinked up at Demyx with slightly blood shot eyes and smiled at him. "Where's Zesshion?"

"He's off checking into something… How are you feeling?" Demyx asked as he checked the boy's forehead. He was still running a fever, but it didn't seem quite as warm as it had been.

"'m thirsty."

"Here let me get you something to drink okay?" Demyx said walking over to the bathroom and opening the door. He froze at the sight of Lexeaus standing there in only a towel. Lexeaus rose a brow as he gazed beyond Demyx's slender frame and into Zexion's room. He smiled before handing Demyx a glass of water and politely tossing him out. Demyx walked back to Ixivio blushing ferociously. The child giggled at him. "Demy is red."

"Eh?" Demyx blinked at him before he handed over the glass of water.

Meanwhile down in Vexen's Lab…

"Damn it… Where is it?" Zexion growled to himself as he went through a file cabinet. "I know he stuck it in here…"

"Hello Zexion."

Zexion sharply looked up to see Vexen standing in the door to the research room. "Vexen…" Zexion straightened and soothed his robes. "How was-"

"What are you doing in my lab?"

"I was just looking for some old data… I was thinking about possibly starting over on some of the old stuff…"

"For some reason I don't believe you." Vexen said crossing his arms and he gazed at the file cabinet in particular. "You're looking for the Noir project aren't you?" Vexen smiled a cold smile. "You won't find the files. I destroyed them. They're all in here now." he said as he tapped his forehead.

"Why would you…?"

"Don't play coy. I know you've discovered that clone I created. It is the only reason you'd be looking for the research on the Noir Project."

"…" Zexion glared at Vexen as he slowly made his way towards the younger nobody. "Why would you infect anyone with that virus? I thought we destroyed all of the virus when we deemed it to dangerous to _ever_ be used."

Vexen sighed and looked away.

"You saved some of it? Vexen…"

"I am a man of science. You have no idea the vast amount of experiments that we could perform with such a creation."

"At the cost of the lives we infect with it."

"Trivialities."

Zexion sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why would you infect him with it though? Ixivio is just a child."

"Project 94111 is a clone. The _only_ clone to survive the destruction of my laboratory. I devised a plan to be able to keep performing cloning experiments. A fail safe."

"You call infecting him with _Noir_ a fail safe?"

"It's simple really, You already know that the virus won't have any effect until an act of violence is performed by the infected."

"… we created to many heartless with that damned virus."

"Indeed. And with the new strain we will be able to create more heartless for the keybearer to collect their hearts for us." Vexen grinned. "Now… where is he?"

"Go stuff yourself." Zexion growled and kneed Vexen in the groin. He dodged around the downed man and skidded across the floor Vexen had iced over. He got out of the records room only to slam into the ceiling.

"Sorry little dude. But you ain't going anywhere."

Fucking Xigbar…

Zexion mentally growled.

xXx

Demyx had gone back to playing his sitar, Ixivio quietly watched him as his fingers flitted over the strings. It was a calming soothing melody and it was putting him back to sleep just as a sharp rap was beat into the door. The door knob jiggled and there was a curse.

"What have I said about locked doors in my castle. Nine I order you to let me in." Xemnas growled from the hallway.

"Eh… Really sir you don't want me to do that…" Demyx motioned for Ixivio to get up. He glanced around the room nervously before pushing him into the bathroom. _Oh kingdom hearts please don't let Lexeaus rat us out… _Demyx pleaded and then began to do something drastic.

Xeemnas growled. "You have until the count of ten before I kick in this door. 1... 2.… 3... 9... 10..." Xemnas skipped to the end and kicked the door in…. instantly regretting it.

"KINGDOM HEARTS…. What the hell are you doing Nine?" Xemnas groaned and covered his eyes.

"What it look like. Yoga." Demyx said from his twisted position on the floor.

"In the _nude?" _

"Yeah. I find it easier than with my clothes on."

"…." Xemnas couldn't find words to say before he quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

In the bathroom…

Lexeaus was brushing his teeth when Ixivio popped up under his elbow. "Is your teeth hairy too?"

Lexeaus spit into the sink before his glanced down at the child with bewilderment. "What?"

"Do you have hairy teeth too?" The kid pointed at the toothbrush.

"No…" Lexeaus chuckled.

"Why are you so tall?"

"Uh… I ate my green vegetables."

"Those are yucky…"

"Indeed."

"Are you very strong?"

"….Yes…"

"How much can you lift?"

"…. A lot…"

"Wow…"

"Would you like some candy?" Lexeaus asked holding open a jar.

Back in the lab…

"Let me go you bastard!" Zexion growled as he struggled against the ceiling. Xigbar had him pinned with gravity, not letting the younger nobody move an inch. Hell breathing was hard while he tried to fight it

"What would be the fun in that?" Xigbar chuckled as he pinched Zexion's nose. "Now tell us where the clone is."

"Fuck you." Zexion spat in his eye.

"Not the answer I'm looking for." Xigbar growled and pulled out his guns. "Now don't make me use these on you."

"God! You little shithead!" Vexen growed as he limped over to stand below them, a hand on his groin. "Did you really have to kick me?"

"Eh you'll live." Xigbar scoffed.

"Violence is not the answer Two. If you bring him down here I think I could make him talk." Vexen glared.

"Nah I think a little roughing up is what this brat needs."

"Bastard…"

"The clone isn't in Six's room." Xemnas said as he entered the lab. "But I'm to take it that he knows something…." Xemnas said as he looked up at him and Xigbar.

"…"

"Either tell us or don't. it doesn't really matter to me… Though You might change you mind after an hour with the Twilight Thorn." Xemnas nodded to Xigbar who hit Zexion behind the ear sharply…

xXx

The bathroom door slowly opened as Demyx was getting dressed. Lexeaus stood there with the child who was smiling widely while snacking on gummies.

".. Hi Lexeaus… uh…"

"I see you are having problems… I will watch him for now." Lexeaus said before guiding Ixivio back through the bathroom and into his room, leaving Demyx to blink at them in their retreat.

* * *

><p>Till next time I bid thee Ciao<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Axel found Demyx standing in the remnants of his doorway roughly five minutes after Lexeaus's words had sunk in.

"Axel!"

Axel raised a brow in inquiry. Demyx groaned and knocked on the frame. "AXEL!"

"Yes Demyx?"

"I think- Gah!" Demyx jumped as he was shocked from behind.

"Hey jerk wads. Going to see the show?" Larxene asked as Demyx turned to glare at her. She was smirking while she snacked on a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Show?"

"Hell I knew you two were out of the loop but damn." Marluxia said as he came up behind Laxene. "The shrimps going one on one with the Twilight Dusk. Come on Larxene. I don't want to fight Luxord for a front row seat.

"Shit." was all Axel said as he quickly exited the room.

xXx

Meanwhile with Lexeaus and Ixivio...

"What ya doing?"

"I'm sewing."

"What for?"

"It helps me to relax and keep my mind focused."

"What for?"

"…." Lexeaus stared at the child. He had never really thought about it.

"May I try?"

"You sure? The needle is very sharp."

"I'll be okay… Ow!." Ixivio winced as he dropped the needle. Tears began to well up in his eyes as blood began to well up from the tiny pinprick.

"I warned you that it was sharp." Lexeaus said as he reached into his sewing kit and pulled out a band aid. "There." He said as he slapped the band aid on the kid's finger. "Now. Waht you did was grab the needle wrong. This is how you hold it."

XxX

Zexion slammed into the wall once again as the twilight thorn prepared to seize him once more. He cursed and rubbed his eyes irritably. He couldn't see shit out of his right eye, meaning he'd lost his contact. The world spun as the thorn lifted him up and began to pummel him.

"This is just brutal." Demyx whispered as he watched Zexion try to escape the thorn with little success. "Where the hell is his Lexicon?"

"Xemnas took the little bookworms weapon as a lesson to the twerp." Luxord said grimly.

"A lesson?" Axel gave Luxorrd a sideways glance.

"Yeah the little bastard has been hiding something from Xemnas and then he went and lied about it. Idiot." Xaldin scoffed.

"…. " Axel spat on the floor and pulled Demyx out with him.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the others Axel punched the wall. "Wee've got to do something. We can't just let him get the hell beat out of him for nothing."

"Mhm…" Demyx said rubbing his hands along a pipe with a very pensive look on his face.

"Are you even Listening to me Demyx?" Axel shook him by the shoulders.

"I am. And I've got an idea." He said running his hands along the pipe once more. "These water pipes are used for cooling the castles reactor…. You don't think you could possibly heat them up could you?"

"Are you nuts?" Axel raised a brow.

"Just do it." Demyx grinned and bolted down the hall.

"But what are you up to?" Axel hissed as Demyx vanished. "I guess I'd better do what he says." He grinned as a small fire lit in his hands.

"Gah!" Zexion growled as he slammed into the ground. He scrambled up in a hurry as the Thorn landed in the space he had vacated. _I've got to get out of here…_He thought as he sprinted out of the Thorn's reach. It wasn't going to be much longer before the damn thing managed to catch him again…

Demyx stopped beside the emergency hatch to the pit. He glanced around and soon found what he was looking for. He gingerly touched the pipe to find it hot. "Great." He thought as he closed his eyes and used his powers to test the steam in side the pipe. "That's it… stop right there…" He grinned as the pressure built up in the pipe. He moved farther down the hall as the valve blew off taking the hatch with it.

There was a loud explosion of sorts that made Axel come to his senses and run back to the balcony to find the pit filled with steam. It was gushing out into the arena obscuring the view. Several of the other members groaned in anger as Xemnas glared angrily at the arena below.

"Find him." He growled as Xigbar glanced over at him.

"Yes." Xigbar nodded before teleporting to the ground below.

"Xemnas, that's the pipes to the reactor… I have to go reroute the whole damned thing or we'll lose the stability function-"

"Then do it and leave me alone Four."

Axel then noticed that Xemnas' glare had fallen on him. With a slight shudder he quickly exited the room.

xXxXx

Slender hands pulled Zexion gently through a portal, and laid him out on a bed. "Kingdom Hearts Zexion…"

"You look like shit." Axel muttered as he entered the room. "Demyx I hope you know Roxas is gonna kill ya for that bed set."

"Roxas?" Zexion groaned as he tried to look around but was unable to see anything short of blurs of color.

"We're in Roxas' room." Demyx said as he grabbed a washcloth and wet it. He began to gingerly dab at Zexion's cuts. "I didn't think it would be a good thing for us to have gone to the Hospital wing let alone your room. Xemnas is going to be pissed."

"Pissed would be putting it lightly." Axel scoffed. "He's ready to kill. We can't keep hiding the kid at this rate. We've got to do something…"

"I know… And I thought of an idea." Zexion winced as Demyx accidentally pressed to hard on a welt.

"Well lets hear it out." Axel said as he took a seat in the chair beside Roxas' bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I would just like to say that this I think might be the last chapter to this story unless I decide not to divide the next storyline from it.. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter... I've had it done for a while actually...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Confrontations<p>

"I don't like this plan Zexion." Demyx protested as Zexion allowed them to patch him up.

"Have you got one better?"

"No but hell Zexion you can barely see let alone walk..."

_xxxx_

Xemnas sat on his throne gazing up at his kingdom hearts contemplating the whole mess that plagued his organization… Yes he preferred that the wretched clone be destroyed… but at the length's the peons were going to hide this creature… he sighed and closed his eyes….

Flashback….

"_So you infected the beast with this Noir is that correct?" _

_Vexen twitched at the mention of the virus. "I figured it would be a sufficient fail-safe if the clone went rouge like my last attempt Superior…"_

"_And your virus this Noir will take hold eventual correct?"_

"_Yes Superior."_

_Xemnas gave the older nobody a piercing inquisitive gaze… "Why did you chose to make this clone a child?"_

_End of flashback…_

Xemnas sighed as he opened his eyes and teleported out of the throne room.

xxx

_I am such a fool to have let things get this far…_ Vexen thought as he bitterly threw a wrench at the protesting pipes. This was all his fault…If he hadn't caved in to his deep down need to leave his mark on the worlds… but no… it was more than that… being a parent seemed to make him feel… well happy. He could fully realize this… Working on project 94111 was a new chance to render and raise a new young life in this bleak dull world…

And then there was Zexion… The one boy he _had_ raised from a wee lad… sticking up for both him and the innocent child he so foolishly created to die for reasons beyond his control… something that _he_ should be doing as well….

"Damn it all!" Vexen cursed as he punched the wall next to him in a poor attempt to vent his frustration.

"Have the repairs been finished old man?" Xigbar asked as he entered the hallway.

"They have."

"Xemnas is having a bitch fit over Zexion and your _pet._"

"Let him bitch." Vexen mumbled as he picked up his tools. "I could really care less is that man dropped off the altar of naught right now."

"Maybe you could go and push him off. He's up there waiting for you."

"…" Vexen gave him a cold stare before entering a portal.

xxxx

Vexen glared at Xemnas's back.

"Four."

"Superior."

"I have made a decision pertaining to your pet."

XxXxX

Zexion was sitting in his room, on his bed when Xemnas found him. The later of the two very nearly foaming at the mouth. Zexion soon found himself forcibly thrown from his perch and into the near by wall by his throat, courtesy of his Superior.

"No more games Six." Xemnas growled. "Tell me where the hell the child is or die."

"Please don't hurt him…"

Xemnas turned to see the subject in question standing behind him, tears running down his cheeks. Xemnas released Zexion who slid down the wall to hit the floor hard.

"So you are Vexen's prodigy. It's a real shame that he actually managed to crack the genome…"

"Xemnas please-"

"… I said enough of your lies!" Xemnas summoned his ether blades. Before Zexion could blink He had dispatched the heartless and the illusion that Zexion had created… He then kicked Zexion squarely in the ribs.

And the door the bathroom opened to reveal Lexaeus and a giggling Ixivio. Xemnas stared at them for a minute before glaring.

"Is this a bad time?" Lexaeus asked merely raising a brow.

"You. Had The Child. This Whole Time?" Xemnas bit out each word as he glared up at the taller nobody.

"Oh noes Zesshion!" the boy had noticed the bruises on his face. Ixivio merely brushed past Xemnas and put a hand on Zexion's face. "You're hurt…" He said before closing his eyes. Xemnas mutely watched as the boy healed Zexion's bruises with a piercing glare.

Xemnas frowned as the boy smiled and then went back to Lexaeus, who scooped the child up and retreated back into the bathroom with the click of the door.

Xemnas woke from his stupor and opened the door vehemently to meet the dark gaze of Lexaeus who merely rose a brow. "May I help you?"

"Eh…. No… Nevermind…." Xemnas said quietly before exiting and sitting down on the bed. _He's like a pit bull that's adopted a kitten…_

"Um… Superior?"

"Keep the wretch out of my sight. As long as it stays away from me I don't give a damn." _After all it might prove useful to suit my purposes… _Xemnas thought as he stood up. "Oh and Nine." Xemnas whirled around to point one of his ethereal blades an inch from 'Zexion's' nose. "If you ever pull this shit again I _will _kill you." Xemnas removed the blade and was gone before Demyx could blink. Axel and Zexion limbered out of the closet as Zexion disillusioned Demyx.

"That was too close…" Demyx rubbed his throat.

"Did he just-?"

"Yeah…" Zexion blinked. "I believe he just said he'd let the kid live…"

"… I don't believe it." Demyx muttered. "He has to be up to something…"

"You sure he wasn't just scared shitless of Lexeaus?" Axel purposed.

The three of them burst out laughing at this thought.


	11. Epilouge

This is it for An Innocent Experiment! T-T Never saw it coming... Till today.

Disclaimer Do not own kingdom hearts.

* * *

><p>Epilouge...<p>

"You know If I had to stay in here all the time I'd go mad."

Namine set her pencil to the side as she stared at the picture in front of her. I was one of Roxas, Axel, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion and Ixivio laughing and joking around.

"You're pretty good at that."

"What do you want Xigbar?"

"Do you really like being here?"

"Leave me alone Xigbar." she glared at the older nobody.

"You know Turtledove, I don't like your attitude."

"And I don't like your dirty under handed motives. Now why are you here?"

"Xemnas wants to see you." Xigbar grinned as he took her chin in his hand as he forced her to look up at him. "It's time to let you out of your cage."


End file.
